Picking up the pieces
by meme12
Summary: Abuse leave scars and kills the hope within a person. What happens when Ichigo's Hollow is subjected to this abuse...? Can he find the strength to love Ichigo once more or be too frightened to do so? Yaoi is in
1. To live without love

Ok people, Meme12 here. I know the first thing you're gonna say is 'Update Sacrifices are worth it for you damn authoress!' but this idea had be running around like a hamster on a wheel and I had to get it out somehow but rest assured; updating of the stories are underway but it will be slow as it has always been since reality interfered aka school. So for now, please enjoy this other tale spun by my mind.

**Picking up the pieces**

Shiro/Hichigo has been neglected and abused by Ichigo and Renji for ten whole years after Seireitei blames Shiro for a crime that he hadn't commit. Despite the abuse; Shiro still loves Ichigo and silently bears it despite Zangetsu telling him to run away. When the truth of the unfair trial comes to light; Ichigo finds that Hichigo has become extremely skittish, scared, physically wounded & emotionally exhausted towards him and Renji. Can he help pick up the pieces and put Shiro back together again? Or will Shiro be too frightened to try and love once more?

* * *

**Pairings:** Renji x Ichigo, eventual Renji x Ichigo x Shiro

Gonna be slight AU because it is after the Thousand blood war.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, mentions of abuse; OOC warning.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. Well, do own the OCs Ren & Koya.

* * *

Picking up the pieces chapter 1: To live without love

It was early in the morning when soft footsteps pattered quickly and stopped in front of a room. A small, bony arm pushes the sliding door aside and the individual steps in to check on the small beings in the room. Dulled gold eyes softened tenderly at the sight of the orange head 8 year old with one leg sprawled over his younger five year old red head brother who had shifted in a way that his fist had landed on his snoring elder brother's face. The individual smiles wryly and quietly head inside to tuck the siblings in.

Under the dim light reflected from outside the room; it revealed an albino with long snowy white waist length hair. If one had taken a closer look, they would have realized that the albino looked very sickly with the bags under his eyes and the bruises marring his skin and the fact that the emaciated frame indicated malnutrition.

With smooth expertise; the albino gently shifted the children and tucks them in. Gently; a small, thin hand soothes the hair down and the frail individual couldn't help but feel the strong over-whelming urge to protect them. After all, they were the most important individuals of the one he loved and he will continue to love them until the end of time. The albino continued to gaze at the two sleeping children until the first rays of dawn hit the skies. Realizing that it was almost sunrise; the albino quickly sprang to action to make breakfast in order to avoid a morning beating and hopefully maybe avoid the other beatings for the rest of the day.

As the albino hurries off to make breakfast; another figure with wavy hair watches him. Blue eyes soften in pain and anguish at watching a once so strong individual being mauled to nothing more than a broken horse...

* * *

Ichigo stirs and awakes to a soft kiss on his forehead. Smiling the orange head opens his eyes to see a familiar red head smiling at him. "Morning babe…" "Hey…" The two individuals kiss softly before Renji cuddles Ichigo close, nuzzling said male's neck. "Let's sleep a little more…" "Renji we need to work today…" "Don't care…" "I care." Pouting slightly, Renji releases his hold on the orange head who heads off to the bathroom despite the red-head's protests.

Looking into the mirror, Ichigo found it hard to believe that 10 years had passed by so quickly in a flash. It was as if it was yesterday that Renji propose to him and now he was the 'mother' of 2 kids and was balancing being a Shinigami and a working parent. "Time passes by far too fast…" Ichigo murmurs to himself as he clads himself in his work clothes and heads out of the bathroom only to hear Renji shout.

Rushing out, Ichigo finds Renji shouting at an albino individual who was cowering with his arms raised in front in an attempt to ward off the worst of the blows. "Renji that's enough." Ichigo states with a sigh while the red-head looks at him. "But Ichigo…" "Enough… I don't need Koya seeing this violence." The red head 'hmph' before giving one last kick to the albino. "You were lucky Hollow." The albino didn't dare to look up as Renji stalked off. Frightened eyes slowly looked up to see Ichigo staring coldly at him. "Get cleaned up Hollow; I don't need to see your blood on the floor." With those words; Ichigo roughly brushes past the trembling albino male. Shiro felt his heart break once more and his vision blurring which was surprising to the albino male himself. He has already forgotten how many nights he had cried himself to sleep that he thought that his tears had all dried up.

Shiro slowly gets up with great difficulty as the kick Renji had deposited had probably broken a rib or two and those were the less severe injuries. Shiro slowly got up and would have probably sunk to the ground once more if gentle arms hadn't wrapped themselves around his shoulders to help him up. Dulled gold eyes met worried and saddened blue eyes. "Are you alright…?" Tensa ask softly while Shiro gave a small smile and nods causing the spirit's heart to break a little more. "Shiro, you can't stay here. You have to leave this place, Ichigo is killing you…!" The albino shakes his head and Tensa grip on his shoulder tightens. "Shiro, he's changed…ever since that trial… He won't protect you and even if you continue to serve him and Renji faithfully he will never respond to your emotions… You have to leave…!"

Shiro shakes his head slowly while Tensa chokes back a sob. "Please Shiro… I can't watch him torment you any longer… I can't watch you get hurt anymore… Please save yourself Shiro…" Hichigo eyes softened even more as Tensa begins crying against his shoulder. Tensa was Hichigo's motivation to keep going despite the abuse. Tensa's presence was a soothing balm to Shiro's living hell and the sword spirit was the one who helped him back to his room when he had taken too much beating and help to bandage up the wounds when he had been too frail to do so. Ichigo had harmed Tensa once when he had caught the male bandaging Shiro's wounds. Shiro was deathly frightened when Ichigo had slammed Tensa into the wall, strangling the spirit. The words that Ichigo had uttered were so frightening and so out of characteristic for the orange head that Shiro could only watched in horror as Tensa fought for air under the tight grip around his neck.

Eventually, Ichigo had let go and Shiro had rushed over to help Tensa only to be slammed into the wall itself by the furious orange head. The anger in his eyes still struck fear in his heart whenever he thought about it but Shiro knew he had to bear this. After all, it was his fault that Ichigo had changed so much so he shall silently bear those sins…even if it kills him in the end. Shiro smiles softly at Tensa as he gave the sword spirit's hand a soft squeeze to persuade the sword spirit that he was alright before limping off to continue his chores leaving Tensa to clench his fist tightly in anger and helplessness as he could only watch Shiro live in a hellish nightmare.

While Tensa blames himself; Ichigo was having breakfast with his family. It was only during these moments that Ichigo cherished since he could see his kids and Renji during their busy schedule. "Eat your vegetables Koya." "Must I mom?" "Listen to your mother Koya…" Renji started and the 8 year old pouted. "Why must I get so much of vegetables? Ren has less!" The red-head five year old sticks out his tongue at his older brother resulting in Koya scowling at him. "You will have to finish your vegetables as well young man." The five year old went slacked jaw while his older brother sniggered. "Enough you two, or do you want to spend quality time with Grandpa Isshin?" "No thank you!" Both kids exclaimed while Renji chuckle. "What's wrong, your grandfather loves you two a lot…" "He gives too much love dad. It's freaky!" Koya states as he munch on his food while both parents shook their heads in exasperation.

It was at this moment that Shiro entered the room. "Shiro nii!" Ren exclaims happily as he scrambles down the chair and snuggle against the albino. Shiro smiles softly as he soothes the child's hair down as he snuggles around his legs despite the irritation hidden in their parent's eyes. Shiro politely bows to Renji and Ichigo before he picks Ren up and places him back in his chair. Koya pouts as Ren giggles at the attention he received from Shiro. He wanted Shiro's attention too. The pout however stops when Shiro smiles at him and ruffles his hair gently. Satisfied, the 8 year old resumes his fight with the vegetables while Shiro stands in a corner to await further orders.

Breakfast continued in relative peace and soon Ichigo and Renji stood up to leave. "We're going squirt." "Ok!" "I'm 8 Dad. I'm not a squirt anymore." Koya pouted while Renji ruffles his hair again and Ichigo squats down to kiss both boys on the cheek. "You both be good alright." "Eww, papa!" Ichigo chuckled at the chorusing boys before he turned to gaze at Shiro. Shiro flinched slightly at the cold stare as Ichigo approach. The orange head leaned over and whispered in Shiro's ear. "You had better look after him well, or else…" Shiro felt a strong chill as the grip on his shoulder was painfully tight and managed a nod that somewhat satisfied Ichigo who turned back to his children with a smile once more. "We're leaving." "Take care papa, daddy!" Both males shun-po off; leaving oblivious, care free children and a frightened albino.

"Shiro nii let's play!" Ren exclaimed as he tugged Shiro's kimono, snapping the male out from his frightened thoughts. Looking at the excited emotions in his eyes; Shiro felt the fear ebbed away slowly and he nods resulting in happy cheers. It was alright, for their sake, for Ichigo's sake, everything was fine just the way it is…

* * *

With Ichigo and Renji

"So I'll see you later?" "Yeah. See ya." Renji plants a small kiss to Ichigo's forehead before he left for his office at the sixth division. Yes, times had changed after 10 years. Renji moved up the ranks and became the captain of the sixth division; replacing Byakuya who decided to step down since his injuries had left more damage then expected. Ichigo on the other hand had graduated from his high school and had gained a medical degree and was currently working at Karakura General Hospital in the human world. The couple had agreed to stay in Seireitei even though Renji had insisted that it will be easier for Ichigo if they lived in the Human World. But the orange-head had just shrugged it off and said that it would be easier for Renji. The quarrel however soon dissipated when Urahara created a portal that could transport the orange head to the Human Realm without being affected by the time difference between the two realms. Hence, Ichigo could do his job and come home at the same time as Renji. Ichigo took one last glance where Renji had last stood and head off to work

* * *

With Shiro

The albino wiped away the sweat with the back of his hand and smiles at the spotless home that he had finished cleaning. The albino had mop and swept the entire household while Tensa played with Ren and Koya had his lessons (The child was home-schooled). The albino smiles and the clean home and mentally ticked off the chores in his mind. He had washed the laundry, cleaned up the place; prepared lunch for Ren and Koya so all was left was heading out to purchase the groceries for dinner… Shiro momentarily froze at the last point. He had barely survived all those years of grocery shopping; he had been grateful for the help of some of the captains who had help put off the worst but he knew he couldn't rely on them forever… Sighing quietly; Shiro went to get the money and the grocery basket. After telling Tensa and persuading him that he would be fine on his own; the hollow set off to face war…alone.

* * *

With Renji

"Erm Taicho…" "I said to call me by my name, what is it Rikichi?" "Er right… Tai-Renji is that Hollow still there in your household…?" The brush in Renji's hand froze and Rikichi immediately braced himself for the shout of his superior but the red-head just sigh and places down his brush. "Yeah, I still can't get it why Ichigo didn't let the old man kill him…maybe it's because that hollow helped him out during the war and stuff and he couldn't watch as that thing that had once help him be wiped off from the face of the earth. I feel that he is too compassionate but that's why I love him…" Renji ended with a soft smile while Rikichi nodded.

"So why the sudden question?" "Well…I just…feel that…it's already been 10 years since 'that' has happened…shouldn't…he be forgiven…?" Renji sighs. "You're still too soft Rikichi that hollow will never change. He will still be that blood-thirsty beast; he's probably faking right now and once we let our guard down…he will wipe us out…!" "Renji…" The sharp glare silenced the young fukutaicho as Renji went back to his paper work. The 'that' had occurred 10 years ago, shortly after the thousand blood Wars.

There was a wide massacre of souls in the Rukongai and the surviving inhabitants could only pinpoint it as an advanced Hollow with a humanoid form with snowy white hair and golden eyes. Everyone had immediately turned to seek out Shiro who had been successfully separated from Ichigo and moved on his free will. Shiro of course had denied doing this and had actually begged Ichigo to believe him. Eventually he was caught red-handed; covered in the blood and gore of the dead Rukongai inhabitants and looking extremely confused. He had tried to explain it himself but the evidence spoke more. Renji couldn't help but let out a cold laugh; the Hollow had given such a lame excuse; that he wasn't there in the first place and that he had been trying to get back to Ichigo's place when he had passed out and awoke here covered in blood and then being apprehended by them.

Of course; no one doubted the evidence and Yamamoto on behalf of the 46 (the 46 haven't been re-elected yet); actually gave the death penalty. But Ichigo had stood against that saying that "Death would have been too easy; he needs to suffer and repent." His suggestion? Robbing the Hollow of his reiatsu and subjecting him for the sick twelfth division captain's experimentation. The announcement had shocked all of the captains especially certain captains from the fifth, tenth, thirteen, eighth, seventh and fourth division. It was a punishment that had been too harsh and was so scary to have come out from the orange head's mouth that all had a hard time believing that this was the same Kurosaki Ichigo. Renji remembered being shocked but had stood by his lover's decision. The other captains had argued but the Soutaicho had agreed to the decision and set the punishment.

Following that; the Hollow was subjected to 5 years of experimentation and he and Ichigo were the Hollow's so-called jail keepers to prevent him from running away. Eventually when Kurotsuchi got bored of him; Ichigo treated Shiro as his servant and it has been this way until now. Of course, stripped of his reiatsu and everything; the Hollow had become quite meek and irritating in Renji's eyes. He wished that he had disposed Shiro that day when Kurotsuchi announced that he was no longer needed. Maybe then; Ichigo would be truly happy after all…

* * *

Back with Ichigo

"Kurosaki sensei, I will be sending the next patient in soon." "Thanks." The nurse giggled and blushed softly before closing the door. Ichigo sigh before standing up to stretch for a minute. Glancing out the window; he notices the blue sky and couldn't help but smile at the good weather. "The weather is great and my life is great except for that thing in my house…" Ichigo's thought darkened at the Hollow and wonders why he had spared the Hollow after doing such a crime. "God, why didn't I ask Renji to disposed of him when Kurotsuchi no longer needed him…?" An annoyed hand ran through orange hair and Ichigo sighs forlornly. The fact that he had foolishly believed that that Hollow would never hurt anyone after he had mellowed out was a mistake. He had truly believed that he wouldn't do anything like that well…being proven wrong by a blood and gore covered Hollow shattered those convictions.

Sighing, Ichigo seats down and leans back in his office chair. He wonders why he had asked the Soutaicho to spare that Hollow. The Hollow needed to be killed but when he had seen the fear in those gold orbs…somehow he just couldn't let that thing die. Ichigo sighs as he pushes the thoughts to the back of his head and seats up straight. He has a job to do and no Hollow was going to get in the way of his thoughts.

* * *

With Shiro

The albino was breathing heavily as he ran with all his might away from the sudden rain of attacks on him. With his Hollow status; most of the residents here do not want to have any contact with him and avoided him. Most ignore him while others were more verbal; driving him away from their shops. There were only a few shops that actually still allowed him to purchase food from their stores to Shiro's relief but the daily battle of Shinigamis trying to take a bite out of him in his weakened form was countless. Shiro worriedly looked around as he stepped out from one of the stores. Noticing that the coast was clear; Shiro quickly hasten his footsteps for home. He had been so close to the exit of the shopping area when he heard the words that made his hope die instantly.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A Hollow scum huh?" Shiro immediately froze at the voices and realized that he had been surrounded by a gang of low ranking Shinigamis. "You know the drill guys…Hollows should be exterminated on sight." Shiro's eyes widened in fear as the Shinigamis drew their swords and immediately Shiro fled with the whole horde of Shinigamis chasing him. "Don't let him get away boys!" The Shinigamis roared in agreement which fueled the fear in Shiro as he tried to push his battered body on. He felt a wind and then a warm feeling sliding down his cheek which he didn't need to see that it was blood; his blood which will soon stain the kimono that he was clad in.

The albino frantically weaved through the market; golden orbs praying for an exit route. He can't die now…he promised Koya and Ren that they would be having their favourites today and if he had died…who will care for them and Ichigo. As he thought about the man he love; the albino ran faster and made a sharp turn into the nearest alleyway and hid behind the boxes of trash. "Hey where did he go?" "He can't run far… Come on!" Shiro tucked himself further in and prayed hard that he wouldn't be found. Time ticked by and it was moments later that Shiro found himself opening his eyes. Hesitantly; he peeked out from his hiding spot and wonders what time it was until he realized that the sun position hinted that it was close to late afternoon. The albino quickly stood up and peeped out from the alleyway. Realizing that the danger had passed; he let out the breath that he had unknowingly been holding. The thought of his once more close brush with death lasted for only a minute when he realizes the time and Shiro immediately raced back to avoid preparing a late dinner and incurring the wrath of Ichigo and Renji.

* * *

Back at Home

Tensa was worriedly eyeing the clock; it was almost 5 and there was no Shiro in sight. The sword spirit was beginning to worry that Shiro was somewhere out there; too wounded to move or maybe…even killed. Tensa immediately shook that last thought away as he tried to think of a way to make it seem that dinner was in preparation in order to save Shiro from their wrath. "Tensa nii, is Shiro coming home soon?" "Yeah, he's probably coming back soon, any minute…" Tensa was cut off mid -sentence when he felt Ichigo and Renji's reiatsu. Fear gripped him tightly as the two showed up. "Papa, Daddy!" "Hey my little man!" Renji scooped both kids up and kiss their foreheads before handing them over to Ichigo who mimic his actions.

"Hey Tensa." "I-Ichigo…you're early today." "Where's the Hollow?" Tensa froze at the question and immediately Ichigo's eyes darken. "He's on his way back soon…" "Shiro nii went out for a long time." "Is that so?" "Yeah, he hasn't been back since morning?" Tensa felt his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as Koya unconsciously spurted out the words that could result in another of Shiro's beatings. "Man, what is he doing out there?" Renji questioned in an annoyed tone but beneath that tone laid a more sinister thought and Tensa couldn't help but feel dread continuously build up when hurried footsteps where heard and Tensa immediately sees an exhausted Shiro running in. The albino's relieved expression was immediately replaced with fear as he saw the two males. His trembling hands dropped the groceries in fear which only he and Tensa could sense except for the two children who joyfully called out his name and race to hug him.

"Welcome back Shiro…" Ichigo stated with a smile which never reached his eyes and Shiro trembled under the gaze and nearly takes a step back when Renji steps forward. "Shiro nii, papa is gonna bring us out for dinner. Do you wanna come along?" Shiro was too frightened to answer Ren as terrified gold eyes darted nervously from Ichigo to Renji and Tensa immediately wanted to step forward to help when he was cut short by the stern glare of Ichigo. Tensa froze and immediately the glare melted into a smile. "Koya, Ren why not you wait outside with Tensa." "Why papa?" "Shiro doesn't look so good so I'm worried." The kids looked at each other before running out, tugging Tensa with them. Tensa watched in horror while he was dragged away as Ichigo closed in on Shiro.

As soon as the door closed; the smile on Ichigo's face faded and Shiro immediately stepped back. As soon as he did that; Ichigo punched him into the nearest wall. Shiro was stunned by the impact and before he could even move; a grip tightens around his neck so tightly that he couldn't breathe. "Do you remember what I told you Hollow? Never leave my kids alone… That was part of my order wasn't it!?" Shiro struggled to breathe as the grip around his neck tightened while Renji watched coldly from the side and Ichigo let loose the reins of his anger as his fingers tightens around the pale neck and as Shiro struggled to breathe; an odd sense of satisfaction washed over him as he watched the albino suffer under his grip.

Ichigo would have killed Shiro if brown orbs hadn't lock in with frighten golden orbs. Ichigo felt himself freeze slightly when he saw the pained emotion in Shiro's eyes and his grip loosen around the pale neck which caused Shiro to fall to the ground; coughing wildly as he gulped down the very much needed oxygen. The relief was cut short as Shiro felt the air being knocked out of him by a sharp kick to his gut. Eyes shutting in pain, Shiro didn't need to know that it was Renji and braced himself for the rains of attacks falling on him as the red head proceeded to beat Shiro into the ground.

"Renji that's enough… Renji!" The red head reluctantly stops in his actions and turn to face Ichigo while Shiro gasps for air and coughs out blood. "Ichigo…" "We're leaving. Koya and Ren are waiting." The red head nods and sends one more kick towards the albino who quietly whimpers in pain but was too fearful to get up in case the attacks have yet to cease. Ichigo turns to leave and stops to give Shiro his advice. "Make the wrong move again…and I will kill you personally Hollow." Shiro froze at the words as the two males left and he curls even tighter as his wounds once again begin to bleed.

Ichigo and Renji steps out and Ren and Koya tackle them happily. "Papa, is Shiro following us?" "No, Shiro isn't feeling well today so…he will be resting at home. Tensa will be looking after him." Tensa immediately froze at the words as all the worst case scenarios went through his brain as Ichigo approaches him. Leaning forward; the orange head whispers in Tensa's ear. "Clean up the trash." Blue eyes widened in shock as he shun po away with Renji who shun po off with the kids.

As soon as Ichigo and the rest had vanish; Tensa immediately ran into the kitchen and find Shiro lying on the kitchen floor bleeding and covered with bruises. Immediately Tensa knelt down and as his fingers brush against Shiro's skin; the albino immediately flinched and curled up tighter in his last defense. "Hush…Shiro it's me Tensa… It's ok Ichigo's gone." The little defensive curl loosened and Tensa gently helped the injured albino into a sitting up position and tried his best to bite back his tears. The bruises were forming and the cuts on Shiro's back and cheek had reopened resulting in the flow of crimson fluid staining the kimono Shiro was wearing and pooling to the floor.

Tensa felt the anger bubbling to the peak but reined it in tightly as he helped Shiro into the bathroom. Stripping Shiro of his clothes; the Zanpakuto spirit ran a bath and place the albino in it before running off to get some clean clothes and their friend of 10 years the first aid kit. When Tensa returned; Shiro was already drifting in and out of consciousness in the tub and Tensa rushed to prop Shiro's head up in the tub using towels. With that in place; Tensa cleaned Shiro and the wounds littering his body; the water in the tub turning a murky red due to the grime and blood that he had washed away.

Tensa dried Shiro and proceeded to bandage the wounds. Shiro had barely flinched as the iodine was wiped onto his wounds; the stinging pain was reminding Shiro in these moments that he was still alive and that there were still something known as a peaceful heaven that still existed… As Shiro come to the terms that he was still alive; Tensa had already finish bandaging his wounds and was tugging a yukata onto the albino's small frame. With that done; Tensa who was practically a head shorter then Shiro easily lifted the albino in his arms and carried Shiro back into his room.

Sliding the room door open; Tensa placed Shiro gently on the futon which was the only thing that was visible in Shiro's room. Apart from the thin futon; there was nothing left in the room apart from the four walls; no windows as well and the only ventilation was a small opening on the very top of the wall which was grilled making Shiro's dwelling very much like a jail cell. Tensa ignored the fact and focus on making Shiro more comfortable with what he had and gently brush aside some of the snowy white hair as Shiro gazed at him from frightened; exhausted half-lidded eyes.

"It's ok Shiro…Just rest for a while… No one can hurt you now…just sleep ok…?" Shiro had just gazed at him before looking up at the ceiling before covering his eyes with the back of his hand. As the tears fell, Tensa grip his free hand. "No Shiro, it isn't your fault. You didn't do anything… You didn't!" Shiro just shook his head as his body begins to tremble with his sobs. It was his fault wasn't it…? If he had ran faster and had taken note of the time better; he wouldn't have been late and Ren & Koya wouldn't have been left starving and Ichigo…Ichigo wouldn't be mad with him and Renji wouldn't beat him… He deserved it… He deserved those beatings for failing to be a good experiment subject; for not taking care of Ren and Koya properly and for everything else… Everything…

Tensa couldn't hold back his sobs as he pulled Shiro close; whispering shakily comforts that he know would never soothe the scars on Shiro's heart…

**To be continued**

* * *

Meme12: Yeah, it's over for now. (Waves from desk)

BANG! CRASH! MEME12!

Meme12: Oh what do I have here, a door smashing hollow who wants to kick my ass…again! Seriously, get a new hobby will you. (Does the shooing action)

Hichigo: Why am I the god damn victim again!? (Waves sword)

Meme12: It's only for this story.

Hichigo: You said the same thing for the other story!

Meme12: Oh I did… I forgot oops!

Hichigo: Damn you! Getsuga… Oof! (Pushed away)

Renji: Why am I the bad guy again! (Waves Zabimaru)

Meme12: It's only for this story Renji. (Typing on com)

Renji: But I'm always the bad guy! (Wailing)

Meme12: Deal with it and I predict an orange head to fly in just about…

Ichigo: MEME12!

Meme12: Now. (Deadpan)

Ichigo: You made me mistreat Shiro again!?

Ichigo: It's only for this story ok…? Here have a mooncake (Pushes mooncakes into their mouths)

Ichigo: You are not buying us of with… Hey, these are good…

Hichigo: Don't fall for that…Hey you're right (Chews some more)

Renji: Got anymore? (Licking fingers)

Meme12: There. (Points to fridge)

Hichigo/Renji/Ichigo: I'm first! (Runs to fridge)

Meme12: Mooncakes are the best distraction ever.

Please read and review this is meme12 saying sayonara matta o!


	2. Doubts

Doubts

Meme12 here. Alright, before you guys start throwing sharp pointy objects at me or anything in your nearest reach (eg. Alarm clock, book etc); I sincerely apologised for not updating for so long. I've busy with school and of course watching new anime (cough Toriko cough) kinda split my attention so I'm really sorry once more and here's the next chapter of Picking up the pieces. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and their characters

Warnin: Yaoi

Previously: Shiro is abused by Renji and Ichigo and Tensa knows that Shiro is surviving on his last strand on sanity.

* * *

**Thirteen division office**

"Please rest for a while sir." "Yeah, you've been staring at the records for hours!" "I will be alright, you guys can rest first. Sentaro, Kiyone." The girl opens her mouth to retort but she was stopped by the male who had laid a hand on her shoulder while shaking his head warningly. The girl opens her mouth to argue but in the end closes it as she and Sentaro knows far too well that her sickly captain was too stubborn for his own good. "…Please rest after this Taicho." "I will." The white hair captain replies with a smile while his two third seats left; sliding the door shut behind him. With a sigh; Ukitake Jushiro regains his concentration to sort through the reports of the Hollow massacre that had occurred 10 years ago. To the sickly man's frustration; there wasn't much info to go along.

The evidence showed a clear cut case, Shiro was found at the scene of the crime covered in blood and gore. His reiatsu traces was detected and there were eye witness accounts of Shiro rampaging through the streets. This was also supported by the skin & tissues found beneath Shiro's nails which the albino had sworn that he never knew how it got there. Jushiro sighs as he gaze at the papers in his hands; it has already been 10 years and there was so little evidence to go through much less any witnesses since any possible witness is either dead or basically still out there claiming they don't know anything in fear of being an outcast or executed by Shinigamis for helping a hollow.

Jushiro sighs as he place down the records and look worriedly at the flickering flame within the lamp on his desk. It had been 10 years and Jushiro still could not believe that it was Shiro who had killed those villagers in the Rukongai. The Hollow had mellowed out after the Thousand Blood Wars and had caused no further disturbances despite the distrust that he had met. Jushiro had even come to accept Shiro as a good friend and tea-drinking buddy while Kyoraku tried to drag Shiro into becoming his drinking buddy which was met by a fist and a scowl that resembled Ichigo's very closely. Jushiro chuckles at the memory but immediately the smile faded as he recalled how he had seen Shiro changed from the moment Ichigo had announced his fate.

With each passing year; the spark in Shiro's eyes had eventually dimmed and faded and Jushiro had tried every way to rescue Shiro from hell but had failed as he was stopped in every turn. The sickly man could only watch helplessly as Shiro continued to be experimented cruelly for those 5 years. When Shiro was abandoned by Mayuri; Jushiro thought that Shiro could finally be free but instead met abuse under Renji and Ichigo's hands. Jushiro had tried to get Shiro out from that hell but was unable to under the eyes of Ichigo and Renji. Even when there was a chance of escape; Shiro refused to leave with him no matter how hard the thirteen squad captain had tried to persuade the albino to leave.

Jushiro sighs and felt a coughing fit come forth. The sickly male tries to reach out for his tea cup but fails as his coughing gets worst and blood spatters upon the notes. The coughing might have worsen if a hand hadn't stretched out to press the well needed tea cup in his hands before an arm gently pulls the frail being into a warm sturdy chest while the same hand proceeded to stroke the back of the frail being in an effort to soothe the coughing. "…K-Kyoraku…" "Hush now…feeling better?"

Jushiro takes a shuddering breath as he leans back fully into his lover's arms. "…Yeah thank you Shunsui…" "No problem, but you need to rest Jushiro…getting anxious and ruining your health even more won't help get Shiro out from living hell." Sickly shoulders slump in sadness and frustration. "I know but… Shunsui I can't stand it anymore…! Have you seen Shiro recently…!? He was so…skittish and scared and…" Jushiro felt the words choke up his throat as tears threaten to spill over and the grip around the shoulders tightened slightly while the straw hat tilted lower over Shunsui's face. "…Yeah that's why we have to work even more carefully around this so that we can get Shiro out of there. This means taking care of our health better to make ourselves more efficient…" Jushiro blinked once then sighs as he realizes the hidden meaning of the eight division captain's words.

"I get it…" "Good…let's sleep now…" "One last report…please…?" A sigh could be heard from the thirteen division office while Shunsui somehow wished he had taken Unohana's advice to spike his lover's tea with sedatives to make persuading much easier.

* * *

**Kuchiki residence**

The same situation was going on at another area though where a frowning small size white captain glares at the reports in front of him as well. The male sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe this…no witnesses, no proper trial and they just said he was guilty…!? What crap is this!?" The chibi growls as he ran an annoyed hand through his hair as he wonders what the Head Captain had been thinking about. Toushiro had been weary of Shiro at first but gradually warmed up to the male after realizing that he was different from the other Hollows that he had faced. Shiro had become his best friend similar to that of an older brother and Toushiro could always count on Shiro to listen to his woes and comfort him.

"How the hell can I help Shiro like this…? Damn the goddamn Central 46!" Toushiro exclaims in frustration as he banged his fist down on the table in front of him before wincing silently at the pain of his actions. A larger hand tenderly grips the sore hand and Toushiro sighs knowingly as a larger arm wraps around his shoulders. "You need to have patience Toushiro." "I know but I can't…watch Shiro get abused anymore…" Did you see the extent of his injuries!? It's so clear and yet- a small hand tightens into a fist- I can't do anything…" Silence followed and there was a shuffling as someone clad in a sleeping yukata settled down and pulls Toushiro into his chest.

"Those actions anger me as well but if we do not move carefully-grey eyes gazed into turquoise blue-Shiro will be in an even more endangered situation." Toushiro sighs as he knows that Byakuya was right. Without proof, he cannot get Shiro's case to be re-trialled much less erase the crime that Shiro didn't even commit. Sighing deeply once more, Toushiro shifted so that he was sitting sideways; his head leaning onto Byakuya's chest listening to the soothing heartbeat. "I feel useless…" "If you were so, you would have given up a long time ago. Haven't you?" Grey eyes gazed sagely into turquoise blue and Toushiro couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his lips. Byakuya had always known how to comfort him despite said captain's usually cold behaviour; the man was warm on the inside and only shows that rare side to his family members and to Toushiro. "Thanks…" "You're welcome, now let's get some rest." "Later, one last report." "Yuki…"

* * *

**Ninth division headquarters**

A silver hair male gazes out from the window of his office; his brows creased in thoughts. 10 years have passed ever since Ichigo's Hollow had been charged with the mass massacre of the Rukongai residents. Despite the clear cut case and evidence; Muguruma Kensei still had doubts about the case and often found it quite disturbing at how everyone accepted the outcome so easily. "Maybe I am thinking too much but…my gut tells me that something is wrong…" Kensei thinks to himself as he sighs before turning away from the window. Turning to call his fukutaicho; Kensei pauses and lets out a wry smile as he sees the black hair male sprawled over his desk; sound asleep on the documents that he had been working on. "Pushing himself too hard again…" Kensei grumbled with a slight fondness hidden in his tone as he proceeded to try and rouse his sleeping fukutaicho when he notices the documents that was trapped under his arm.

The bold words of highly confidential caught his eyes and Kensei carefully slides the file from under his lieutenant's arm. "Wait a sec, isn't this the massacre case…? How did Shuhei get a hold of this and most importantly why is he investigating it?" Kensei thinks to himself as he begins to flip through the data. The male frowns as he realizes how most of the data inside the file had been blackened out accept for the condemning evidence. "What the hell, we didn't get all the evidence…" Kensei murmured as his anger begin to boil over. He knew that feeling too well after all, being Hollowfied, nearly executed without having a chance to speak up and had to escape to the human world. At that point; the boiling anger gave way to a cold dread that formed at the pit of Kensei's stomach. If this was the evidence that was presented then didn't they make the say mistake and jumped to conclusions…again…?

Kensei immediately flipped through the report frantically and the cold dip in his belly grew as he came across more blackened pages. Kensei growled beneath his breath and nearly misses Shuhei's writing amidst the pages. Kensei pauses and notices that the Twelfth Division squad had been circled followed by the small notes of 'possible falsified evidence'. Kensei was already on the verge of foreboding as he remembers that the Twelfth division had been the ones to provide all the evidence that day. Looking down, Kensei expertly removes another classified file from his fukutaicho's arm and for once was glad for the male stupidity for working until he sleeps like a log. The file was thicker this time and the title made Kensei's blood run cold. "What the…"

It was two hours later when Shuhei stirs and immediately sits up when he realizes that the documents that he had been secretly reading were gone. Said male froze when he sees his Taicho reading the documents. Despite the calm appearance; the tight gripped knuckles on the folder and the deepen frown on the face was already a dead give-away on Kensei's boiling temper. "I-I'm sorry Muguruma Taicho! I know I shouldn't have checked up on this case but I… I think that something was really wrong at that trial and I…" "Shuhei…" The male shuts his mouth when his name was called as his Taicho sets his steely gaze on him. "How long have you been checking on this…?" "…Ten years." "Who else is doing this…?" Shuhei flinched and his fist tightened. He had sworn himself to secrecy when he had begged Kyoraku taicho and Nanao to let him investigate as well. The scarred male's fist tightens. "I…I can't say…" "Tell me now Hisagi fukutaicho." Shuhei froze; Muguruma Taicho never called his rank unless…he was truly pissed off.

Seeing no response from his fukutaicho; Kensei stood up and stood right in front of Shuhei. With his height; he easily towered his fukutaicho who was probably several inches shorter than him. "Tell me now Hisagi; or I will beat it out from you." Shuhei knew from the tone immediately that Kensei was serious and the man could easily beat him to death in his angered state. Shuhei bit his lip and immediately did the only thing that could calm his taicho down. "I'm really sorry taicho!" Shuhei exclaimed as he drops on his knees; momentarily stunning Kensei. "I-I needed to know if Shiro really did this. I couldn't believe that he will commit such a crime and the more I research about it the more I realized that the possibility of Shiro being innocent was true and that the Mayuri Taicho may have fraud the whole thing for his experimentation! I…I couldn't let you get hurt Taicho that's why I didn't tell you. I'm sorry Taicho!"

Shuhei braced himself for the explosion under the tense silence when a hand placed itself on his shoulder. Looking up, he finds Kensei gazing at him sternly. "…Taicho…?" "Tell the whole story, I want details and don't hold back anything or try to crap it or I will seriously trash you got it?" Shuhei nods nervously and sighs. "I think you had better sit Taicho, it's a long story."

* * *

**Back with Shiro**

Tensa awoke with a start. Nervously, the blue eyed male looked around before realizing that Ichigo and Renji weren't around. Relaxing slightly, Tensa leans back and finds himself against a warm chest. In a panic, Tensa immediately sits up and almost attacked the individual holding him if not for the voice. "Are you alright Tensa?" "…Zangetsu." The older male pulls Tensa closer and the younger male relaxes into his embrace feeling extremely relieved that it was just Zangetsu. "I'm sorry…" "It's alright. Ichigo and the others won't be back very soon so rest first. You have been looking after Shiro for almost 4 hours now." At the mention of Shiro, Tensa immediately bolted straight up and stared at the futon which was now devoid of any living being. "Where's Shiro!?" "He's in the kitchen preparing some soup for you."

Tensa turned to Zangetsu with anger and worry burning in his eyes. "Why didn't you stop him!? He needs more rest!" "Do you think he would have even if I told him to?" "Even so you should have just stopped him! Shiro has suffered enough… He's already…!" Tensa choked back a sob as he tried to hold back his tears as Zangetsu wordlessly holds him close. "Tensa…" "Damn it Zangetsu why doesn't Shiro run away!? Even Heuco Mundo is heaven as compared to what he's going through now…!" Saddened, tear ridden blue eyes gazed into eyes hidden behind an orange visor that held the same emotions. "It's…the only way Shiro can survive. If we try to pull him away now…then he will truly disappear." Tensa wanted nothing more than to scream at his older counterpart but the truth was staring at him straight in the eye and he could do nothing about it except to watch Shiro get hurt and fall even deeper into a sea of despair.

Zangetsu wordlessly held Tensa closer as the younger male's shoulders wracked with uncontrolled sobbing. It took a while before Tensa calmed down and as both males relaxed in the solitary night darkness a soft question from Tensa shattered Zangetsu's heart completely. "Zangetsu…would we ever see hope?" For the first time, the elderly zanpakuto spirit could not find the answer to comfort Tensa and only tightened his grip on his younger counterpart that had begun to sob quietly once more.

**To be continued **

* * *

Meme12: Over for now.

Ichigo: You're pretty slow with updates now…

Meme12: I do have a life buddy. Oh my god…! (Backs away from the orange head)

Ichigo: What?

Meme12: You didn't bang down my door!

Ichigo: Damn, I knew I forgot to do something. (Heads off to smash the door)

Meme12: Hey! You stay away from my door buddy! (Runs off to pull Ichigo back)

Please read and review, this is Meme12 saying sayonara matta O!


	3. Bloody tears, determination, Danger

Meme12 here, this is just a little warning beforehand as the story is heading into a more darker route but I will make sure that Shiro will be saved at the end. I also apologize for the long wait you guys have to go through for this chapter update. With that aside, enjoy everyone.

_Italics_ – Thoughts

**Bold** – Announcements

Contains Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and their characters except for my OCs Ren and Koya.

**Previously:** The captains are trying to seek the truth and Tensa questions the day when Shiro would ever be saved.

Picking up the pieces chapter 3: Bloody tears, Determined and Impending danger

* * *

With Zangetsu

The older zanpakuto spirit had finally managed to calm Tensa down and was watching the expression of his younger counterpart. Even in sleep, Tensa could not find peace which was evident by the furrowed brows in his sleep. Zangetsu sighs softly as he brushes his hand through the younger spirit's hair as the harsh realization of the current situation settles in. Over the years, Ichigo was gradually losing his connection with him, Tensa and Hichigo. His powers were still there yes but Zangetsu had increasingly found it difficult to talk to his Shinigami especially when it seemed that Ichigo had seemingly erected and invisible barrier. Zangetsu could still talk to him but as the years go by; Ichigo was less willing to listen and often cut their conversations short. When the topic of Hichigo came up, Ichigo's eyes would blaze into a fury and he would just walk out of his soul room without a backward glance.

Zangetsu sigh once more when he notices a shadow covering him for a minute before it was accompanied by a blanket draping over his frame. Looking up, he finds himself gazing into dimmed, swollen gold eyes. "Shiro..." The albino gave a timid smile before kneeling down to stroke Tensa's hair softly as tired gold eyes soften in worry. "Shiro." The albino looked up and Zangetsu felt his heart clenched at the once strong Hollow before him had been reduced to this frail state. "You need to leave this place." Zangetsu watched as Shiro looked stunned and he continues. "You will continue to suffer here under his hands. Zangetsu felt himself choke on his words as the painful reality sinks in. He watches as Shiro gazed at him some more before once again shaking his head with a wistful smile. "Stop being stubborn Shiro! They took your powers, your freedom…! You're weakened due to abuse and starvation which the man you LOVE subjected you to!" Shiro flinched at the loudness of the voice and Zangetsu toned down his voice at the response. "Shiro…staying beside him won't make him love you… He's changed… Our voices…can no longer reach him…"

Silence fell in between the spirit and the Hollow as Zangetsu tries to ignore the harshness of his words which were unfortunately the reality in their current situation. If Shiro continues to stay here, he will only suffer and the albino was already at his limits. All it took was just one more push to let Shiro fall into the abyss and Zangetsu was not letting that happen. Not to his friend/ brother ever. However Zangetsu's wish was once again shattered when Shiro shakes his head. "Shiro…" Zangetsu pauses abruptly though as he watched bloody tears trail down Shiro's cheeks while the albino managed a strained smile. It soon struck Zangetsu that Shiro wouldn't leave… No he couldn't leave…not when he thinks that everything is his fault. Zangetsu gritted his teeth in anger at the lie that had been drummed into the male's head ever since Shiro had been falsely accused. Gritting his teeth in anger; the male felt truly helpless in a long while as he felt Shiro's thin hand squeezing his in a pained effort to reassure him, yet to no avail.

* * *

With Ichigo

The orange head sighs as he and Renji were strolling back from their dinner. Koya and Ren had both dozed off and were sound asleep in Ichigo's arms. "Wanna switch?" "No I'm alright…" Ichigo replied as he gently shifted both children's weight in his arms. "…Are you still thinking about it?" Ichigo froze in his steps and Renji resisted the urge of bashing his head into the nearest wall for asking the obvious. "I just don't know why the hell I still keep him around…" Renji's eyes softened as he heard the sad and confused tone of his husband. "When Mayuri was done with him, I wanted to just finish him off and be done with it but… Every time I try to do so…those eyes…they just make me freeze up and everything…" "Ichigo…" "Damn it Renji…! Why am I so freaking soft hearted! I'm already old enough to see what's right and wrong!" "Ichigo…" The orange head turned back abruptly to face the red head. "I just don't know why did I keep that monster around knowing that he might lose control again and start going around attacking more people. Why couldn't I just…" Ichigo fell silent as he tried to rein in his frustration to prevent himself from waking up his kids.

Renji pulls Ichigo as close as possible; mindful of the sleeping children. "Renji…" "It's not your fault Ichigo. You tried to give him a chance and when he didn't do anything…you thought you could give him a chance…" Brown orbs gaze into each other. "Renji…" "You are just that way Ichi…but it's due to that…which is why I love you so much…" The orange head male felt his heart soften and the two briefly kissed softly before making their way back home.

* * *

Ninth Division

The candle in the ninth division had shrunk as Shuhei finishes his story. The fukutaicho was nervous as Kensei had a combination of anguish, shock and anger written all over his face after he was done. As the tense silence resumed; Shuhei immediately gulps down his tea nervously in order to soothe his dry throat from talking for a while and from his nervousness. Kensei on the other hand was speechless and found himself leaning back in his chair as the memories of his own hollowfication along with being deemed dangerous and almost executed. As the memories arose; he could feel his inner hollow growl in the back of his mind. "I told you didn't I?" "Shut up…!" "You didn't listen now look at what your hesitation and ignorance had brought upon one of my brothers!" The Hollow hissed in his mind and Kensei gritted his teeth at the sting of guilt for his previous thoughts of condemning the hollow the same way as many of the others had done when the Hollow was trialled. Standing up abruptly; Kensei knew that there was only one way left to right his wrong. "Hisagi."

"Hai!" Kensei turned to his 'I'm freaking out like hell' fukutaicho. "Give me every damn lead you have." "Eh?" "I'm helping in this damn investigation that Kyoraku has in mind." Shuhei blinked once them twice before snapping out of his reverie. "But taicho it's dangerous. You could get…" Shuhei tried his best to swallow back the words of his Taicho once again being kicked out of Seireitei. Shuhei had been sad when Kensei wasn't in the ninth division when he managed to get promoted in. He was even more anguish when he realizes the reasoning and when said captain finally made it back to being the taicho of the ninth division; Shuhei swore that he would do anything to keep his captain from losing his position again. Even if it meant…being the one at risk of losing his position.

"I will be fine." "But Taicho…!" "I can bear anything Hisagi…but the one thing I can't stand the most is to ignore the truth if the facts are right here before me." "Taicho…" Said male turns to face his black haired fukutaicho. "It won't be too bad. After all, assuming if the old man really gets rid of me I still have the Vizard to go back to. Ain't too bad." Shuhei open his mouth to protest but the determined glint in his eyes stops him. "You better be prepared Hisagi…we are going in for a ride." "Hai Taicho!" The silver hair male grins before ordering Shuhei to show the current info he has found which the black hair male gladly did. "_Hold on Shiro…just a bit more and I can get you out of there…!_"

* * *

Twelfth division

"Hmm…very interesting…" The crazed, scientist murmured as he observed the data before him. "It is almost complete though however…I'm still lacking data…" Growling beneath his breath the twelfth division captain turns to look into the tank hidden in the shadows. If one had looked in, they would have probably recoiled in disgust except for said captain. "Oh well, it may be irritating but we shall just have to get my test experiment back shall we?" The crazed scientist states, crackling as he gazes at the folder containing a familiar name. "With this, it will finally be complete… Time to come home eh Shiro?" With that said, the crazy scientist cackled evilly as he begins to arrange the required instruments for his demented experiments.

**To be continued**

* * *

Meme12: That's over now folks.

Yakumi: You know; the people are gonna murder you for only uploading a chapter after infinity of absence… (Folds arms)

Meme12: I know. That's why to make up for it they are gonna have a 2 chapter special.

Yakumi: Will you even be alive after this? (O x O)

Meme12: Who knows? Besides I owe all of my readers and close supporters.

Yakumi: If you say so. By the way what happened to Ichigo?

Meme12: Oh that… (Grins evilly)

Meanwhile

Ichigo: Someone get me out of here! (Dangled from the tree with one leg and surrounded by hyenas)

* * *

Before I forget this is some of the Japanese translation for those who are not sure:

Hai: Yes

Taicho: Captain

Fukutaicho: Vice Captain

Please read and review, this is Meme12 saying sayonara matta o!


	4. Promises Shattered

Ok everyone, I've decided to create a special 2 chapter as an apology for letting you guys wait so long for my story. For that I apologize, please read and enjoy and before I forget… Happy Easter everyone.

_Italics_ – Thoughts

**Bold** – Announcements

Contains Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and their characters except for my OCs Ren and Koya.

* * *

Picking up the pieces chapter 4: Promises shattered

**Previously:** Shiro refuses to leave, Ichigo thinks he is too soft and Mayuri has even more plans that could tear Shiro apart.

* * *

"What do you think this is about?" The red head gaze back at his husband. "I'm afraid I have no clue about this…" Ichigo frowns as he and Renji stare at the front doors of the meeting hall. The couple had expected to relax and spend some time with their children for their day off only to find themselves being summoned to a meeting with the Soutaicho. "Well only one way to find out then." The couple steps in and surveys the room. The Soutaicho was there with the eccentric Twelfth Division Captain who was discussing something intently. Noticing the couple's arrival; both males pause in their discussions.

"I'm glad both of you could make it." "Not to be rude gramps; but Renji and I are in a hurry to head back early. We promised the kids their visit to their grandpa." "Or to make sure that Hollow didn't brain-wash your kids?" Kurotsuchi sniggers as Ichigo glared at him dangerously. "Enough Mayuri. Kurosaki your Hollow is needed." "For?" "Oh just minor experiments you know…the…'harmless' kind…?" The evil scientist cackled evilly as Ichigo sighs. For once, the orange head was annoyed by the fact that they needed to ask his permission just for the 'thing' in his house. Despite Ichigo being glad that Hollow would be out from his sight for a while; he couldn't help but feel a dread in the pit of his stomach at the scientist's request.

"By all means go ahead." Ichigo's head snapped up at Renji's voice as his husband readily agreed to hand the Hollow over. "How about you Kurosaki?" "O-Of course." "You don't really look well are you alright?" The orange head smiles at his husband. "Yeah I'm fine. This is really a sudden notice that's all." "But you are alright with it…?" The underlying irritation and impatience in Mayuri's voice somehow enhanced the worry in Ichigo's mind but nevertheless he agreed. "I will bring him over." "Oh that will not be an issue… I've sent Nemu to collect him already…" Kurotsuchi states as his grin widens while the couple exchanged looks with each other worriedly. "If you could excuse us Soutaicho, Kurotsuchi taicho." The couple shun po off leaving Mayuri and Yamamoto Soutaicho. "I will announce this to the other Taichos." "Do whatever you want; after all I have a priced test subject to go back to…" Mayuri states as he exits the meeting room; anxious to go back to setting up his experiments. The Soutaicho watched the deranged male leave before summoning Sasakibe to release the Hell Butterflies to inform the other taichos about the decisions.

* * *

Back with Shiro and Tensa

"Shiro nii, I drew a butterfly." The frail albino couldn't help but smile before ruffling Ren's hair gently. The red hair child giggled as he went back to his drawing while his older brother stares at Shiro thoughtfully. "Shiro nii…" The albino turns his attention to the older child who was looking hesitating for a minute before he thrust a picture into Shiro's hands. "I drew it…our family." Shiro glanced down at the picture and couldn't help but smile. Within the childish picture; 7 figures showed up. The stick figures were identifiable from the hair and clothes. The taller red and orange haired figures were definitely Ichigo and Renji. The smallest figure was Ren; the slightly taller figure was Koya himself. Shiro's eyes followed the picture and his eyes widen in surprise to see himself in the picture with Zangetsu and Tensa. Looking at Koya in surprise; the child cast a queer expression at Shiro.

"What is it?" Shiro points at the figure on the paper before motioning to himself. "Of course you are inside the picture Shiro nii! You, Tensa and Zangetsu are family!" The albino couldn't help but feel touched at the simple gesture. Stroking the paper, Shiro leans over to peck Koya on the forehead. The older child flushed red but beams back. "No fair! I want a kiss too!" "Whatever I got it first." Ren pouted and Shiro scoops the younger child into his arms and pecks the child on the forehead resulting in Ren giggling and Koya pouting. "I want a cuddle too Shiro nii." "You don't get any. You're too big!" "Am not!" "Am too!" "Am not!" "Am too!" "Enough you too." Both children turn to face Tensa. "But Tensa, he says I'm fat." "Koya, Shiro can only afford to carry you guys one at a time because he only has two hands. Besides; Ren is right to say you are heavier…" Ren beams and snuggles into Shiro's arms as a form of victory while Koya fumed "But Ren, you shouldn't insult your brother like that. He looks after you well doesn't he?"

Koya beams victoriously while Ren fumed. Shiro sighs fondly before settling down on the floor. Shifting Ren onto a side of his lap; he motions Koya over to sit on the free side of his lap. The older child complies and Shiro cuddles them closely kissing both children on the forehead. Both children giggle and snuggle up against Shiro while Tensa sighs. "You are pampering them too much Shiro…" The frail albino smiles softly before returning his attention to the two happy children in his lap. In Shiro's eyes; these two children were precious to him just as how precious Ichigo is to him. Tensa gazes at Shiro worriedly. The kimono he was wearing hid away the injuries and the white make up hid away the dark rings and other visible bruises. But the kimono could not disguise the dimmed and swollen eyes; the thin frame of the albino being and the wounds on his heart. Tensa's hands turned to fists as he felt the helplessness in him once more.

His thoughts however were disrupted when he felt a familiar reiatsu at the door. Tensa's blood immediately ran cold as he recognized whose reiatsu it was. "Tensa nii, is someone there?" Koya asked as Shiro and Ren glanced over at the zanpakuto spirit who was staring at the entrance way of the house. "…I will go and check who it is. Shiro stay here with the kids ok?" Shiro nods and the kids soon focus their attention back to their drawings while Tensa shun po to the entrance praying from the bottom of his heart that it wasn't who he thinks it is. Tensa's eyes widen as a familiar twelfth division fukutaicho with her emotionless eyes gazes straight back at him. "Tensa Zangetsu, where is the Hollow?"

* * *

Ninth division

"Apart from the rumours of Kurotsuchi taicho conducting illegal Hollow experiments, there's really nothing much…" "I didn't teach my men to give up that easily." Shuhei stares at Kensei who was flipping through the reports intently and let slip a soft chuckle at the way the male indirectly encourages his comrades. "Right you are Taicho!" Kensei continues to flip through the reports when something caught his eye. "Wait a sec… This…" Before Kensei could proceed; the shouji doors of the Ninth division office slams open. "Shuhei..! I-It's bad…!" "Kira what happened!?" The blond male sucks in air desperately to catch his breath back. "It's the Soutaicho…he's letting Mayuri…!"

* * *

Thirteen division

"Pik!" The eighth division captain glances over at the tea cup which had a crack line forming down from the edge. Slowly, the eighth division captain shifts carefully; mindful of the thirteen division captain sound asleep in his lap as he picks up the tea cup. "Oh my, this is Uki chan's favourite tea cup… I wonder why it broke…" The brown, wavy haired male murmurs to himself as a sudden sense of dread overcame his heart. This was further amplified when he heard the frantic whispers just outside the room door. "We can't tell Taicho…! He will be so heart- broken!" "But…this is an emergency. The Hollow is…" The shouji doors were slide opened suddenly revealing a shocked Kiyone and Sentaro. "What did the Old man do?" Both third seats hesitated to answer until they felt the overwhelming power of Kyouraku's reiatsu. "What did the Soutaicho do?" "H-He gave an order…the Hollow is getting taken away…" Brown eyes widen in shock at the full order. "No…"

* * *

Tenth division

"Taicho…! Shiro is…!" The wavy haired woman pauses in her steps as she sees her Taicho freezing the Hell Butterfly in his hand. "I know." The wavy hair woman watches as her Captain tried to rein in his unbridled anger. "Why now…? There isn't enough data..." The white hair male grits his teeth. "We are moving out Matsumoto!" "Hai!" Both captain and fukutaicho raced off to the house with only one goal existing in their minds…

* * *

With Tensa

The zanpakuto spirit stared at the twelfth division fukutaicho. "Why…do you need Shiro?" "Mayuri sama needs him back for more experiments." The dreadful foreboding increased within Tensa. "There must be a mistake…you guys only needed to experiment on him for 5 years…" "Mayuri sama has received permission for taking the Hollow back." "I'm afraid I can't let you by. Not without Ichigo's permission…" "She has my permission." Tensa felt the blood in his body froze at the voice as the male easily made his appearance. Stunned blue eyes found themselves staring into stern brown eyes. "Let her through Tensa."

* * *

With Shiro

"Shiro nii…" Shiro glanced down at Ren who was looking out in the direction of the door entrance. "Tensa is taking a really long time. Is he okay?" Shiro couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of worry at the question as Tensa was really taking a while to check who was outside. "Neh Shiro nii…" Dimmed amber eyes glances down at the children on his lap. "Will you…"

* * *

With Tensa

"Ichigo what's going on?" The orange haired male sighs as he approaches the spirit before pulling Tensa close. "I'm doing this for everyone's sake Tensa… I hope you can understand…" The zanpakuto spirit froze at the words before grabbing Ichigo's sleeves. "Please don't do this! Shiro hasn't done anything for these years. Please!" Ichigo faltered for a moment but reined in his emotions as Renji made his presence known. "Tensa…he has already betrayed us from the moment he hurt those people…" "He didn't do it! Shiro didn't do it at all and you should know it clearly Ichigo!" The range head frowned and Renji steps forward. "Tough luck, the Soutaicho has given his permission too." Tensa was stunned. "You can't…you didn't…" The zanpakuto spirit stammered as he gazes at his master who stared back impassively. "The Soutaicho's order was for the Hollow…"

* * *

With Shiro

"Will you…stay with us forever?" The albino couldn't help but let a bittersweet smile touch his lips before cuddling both children closer. "Really?" Koya asks and Shiro nods resulting in both children beaming happily and snuggling closer to their guardian who held them tighter. It was alright…as long as everything was this way…He could stay with Ichigo, Tensa, Ren & Koya along with the others forever and nothing…could break them apart…

* * *

**"The Soutaicho's order was for the Hollow to be given to Mayuri for experimentation… Permanently."**

To be continued

* * *

Honestly speaking this broke my heart while writing this. However I knew it was the only that the story could proceed so I hope no one is offended out there and I promise Shiro will get his happiness! It's my pact as an authoress here on the line. So with that please read and review, this is Meme12 saying sayonara, matta o!


	5. Thrown into the Abyss

Hey there Meme12 here. I can sense the sharp pointy objects in my direction now… (Hiding from pitch forks, knives etc) But as I said previously, this is the only way the story can go on even if it meant me being hurt like hell when I wrote the previous chap. Anyways, here is the next chapter and I hope everyone enjoys and I apologize beforehand for what is to come…

_Italics_ – Thoughts, writing (Since Shiro can't speak in this story)

**Bold** – Announcements

Contains Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and their characters except for my OCs Ren and Koya.

* * *

Picking up the Pieces: Thrown into the Abyss

**Previously:** The Soutaicho orders Shiro to be experimented by Mayuri. Shiro makes a promise that will soon become undone.

* * *

Tensa's blue eyes widened at the words. "What…?" Ichigo brushes past the frozen Tensa who immediately snapped to his senses. "Why…why did you have to do this Ichigo…?" The orange head paused in his steps before turning to face Tensa. The cold stare frightened Tensa to no end. "I've told you time and time again Tensa…you should give up on a killer…" The words completely broke Tensa's heart as he realizes that Ichigo no longer cared nor trust Shiro. "I can't let you…" "What?" Tensa took a defensive stance as he gaze defiantly at his master. "You can do anything to me but please…not Shiro… Anything but that." Ichigo wanted nothing more than to bang Tensa into the nearest wall. Why does his zanpakuto spirit keep insisting that that 'thing' in his house was innocent? The evidence said it all didn't it? Gritting his teeth in anger; Ichigo gave a glance over to Nemu who nodded and shun po to the house.

"No you won't!" Tensa shouts when he was slammed into the ground by Ichigo's reiatsu pressure. As the male lifted his head with difficulty; he froze in fear at the clear anger in Ichigo's eyes. It was an anger that Ichigo had never shown before. "You will stay here Tensa." The spirit found himself frozen in fear as his eyes locked in with angered brown orbs. As a tear ran down his cheek, Tensa could only think of one line as Shiro's smile ran through his head. "_I'm sorry…Shiro…_"

* * *

With Shiro

Shiro's head snapped up and turns in the direction of the door way. "Shiro nii is something wrong?" The albino glanced down and shook his head to assure the children that nothing was wrong. For a split second, the albino thought he had heard Tensa's voice… As he tried to encourage the children to continue their drawings; a presence caught him off guard. Turning to face the person, Shiro's eyes widen in fear as he unconsciously hold the children closer to him. "Hollow, Mayuri sama wants you." The Hollow's eyes widen in fear and disbelief and his body unconsciously begin to tremble. Noticing that their guardian was trembling, Koya immediately squeezed himself out of Shiro's lap and stood between Shiro and Nemu. "Who are you? You are scaring Shiro!" "I'm Nemu and I have orders from Mayuri sama to take Shiro away."

"Why? He didn't do anything!?" Koya shouted as Ren whimpers and curls up in Shiro's lap even more. "Koya." Shiro froze while Koya brightened at the sound of his mother. "Mom, she is taking Shiro away!" "Yes she is." Shiro's head snapped up to meet Ichigo's cold gaze and his vision blurred with unshed tears of fear. "But why Mom? Shiro promised me and Ren that he will stay with us forever… Please tell the nee chan not to take him away… Please…?" Ichigo's eyes softened and for a moment he wanted to take back his words but he had already promised Mayuri and the Soutaicho had already sent the order… There was no turning back. "I'm sorry Koya…he…needs to go." "Why!? Shiro nii never did anything!" As Koya desperately tried to plea with Ichigo, Shiro glanced down at Ren; the child was almost close to tears with the current situation. He didn't want to scare Ren…the child was too young to be scared. With that in mind, Shiro knew he could only follow Nemu. Even if it meant going back to hell; Shiro no longer wanted Ren and Koya to cry or give Ichigo anymore trouble.

With his mind made up, the albino dries his tears and gently pries Ren off him. Ren realizing that he was being let down looked back at the albino. "Shiro nii…?" Shiro smiles sadly at Ren as he begins tracing words gently on the tiny palm. "_It's ok… she is a nice lady… Ren kun I have to follow them._" "Why…? I don't want you to go." Ren whined as he begins sniffling and Shiro gently petted his head. "_I know…I want to stay too but…if I don't go…your mom will get in trouble. You don't want that right…_?" Ren shook his head as his tears fell and Shiro smiles. "_I'm sorry I couldn't stay…I love you and Koya so much…_" "Sniff…Mommy and daddy too…?" Shiro nods and Ren sobs into Shiro's kimono as the albino planted one last kiss on the 5 year old's forehead before he stood up; interrupting the argument.

"Shiro nii…?" The albino smiled sadly before gently squatting to the child's height. Taking the child's palm, he begins to trace his words gently on the palm. "_Koya kun… I have to go…_" "You don't have too Shiro nii! I can try and talk it with mom… You don't have to go!" The albino shook his head and Koya desperately try to blink back tears of agitation. A thin hand gently wipes away the tears as Shiro resume his tracing. "Koya…I'm sorry I couldn't keep our promise… But promise me one thing…" Koya sniffled and gaze back at Shiro who was smiling gently at him. "_You will grow up to be a strong person and protect Ren and your family…Ok_?" Koya sniffled and roughly wiped away his tears as Shiro pulls him into one last hug before kissing the top of his forehead.

The albino's actions were watched carefully by Ichigo. The orange head felt anger and jealousy at how close his children were with Shiro. The orange head gritted his teeth in anger as he grabbed Shiro's arm and pulled him away roughly from Koya resulting in Ren wailing. "Shiro nii, don't go! Mommy let him stay please!" Koya begged as he tried to comfort his crying younger sibling. "…Koya!" The 8 year old stiffened at the stern tone in Ichigo's voice. With that, Ichigo shoves Shiro at Nemu who caught hold of the albino and locks a collar around Shiro's neck. Shiro winced as his strength drains away and he struggles to keep himself on his feet. Shiro gazed at Ichigo pleadingly hoping that everything was just a dream and that Ichigo would change his mind. Brown orbs gaze coldly at the albino before the male abruptly turned away uncaringly. "Take him."

At those words; Shiro felt his heart shatter, a tear trickled down his cheek as Nemu gripped his shoulder tightly before she shun po away. The last thing Shiro saw was Ichigo's back which was soon replaced by the cold metal walls of the twelfth division laboratory. Footsteps drew Shiro's attention as dimmed gold eyes widen in fear at the sight of a scary grin. "Welcome home… Shiro…"

As Nemu vanished; Ichigo felt a sense of relief rush over him. He was finally free from this Hollow baggage. No more worries of seeing the thing around, neglecting his children and just a pure sense of freedom. "I should be glad that he is gone…! My family is safe! But why…?" Ichigo pushes away the nagging feelings of sadness as he turns his focus back to his children. "Ren, Koya." "Mommy…sniff, why did he had to go…sniff." "I'm so sorry Ren…but it's for the best…For Shiro's as well." Ren sniffled while Koya remained silent; no longer shedding tears but refusing to look at his mom. "Koya…" The orange hair child said nothing but eventually buries his face into his mom's legs. Ichigo kneels down and pulls both children in to a loving hug. As Ichigo comforted the children; several familiar reiatsu caught his attention and he sighs inwardly. "The cavalry…how nice…."

* * *

With Renji

The red head remained unshaken as 3 strong reiatsu landed before him. "…Is there something I can do to help you all?" "Where's Shiro?" Toushiro asked tersely as he tries to manage his anger. "You heard the orders, he's no longer here." "You…!" "Shouldn't there have been a discussion before anything goes Abarai Taicho?" Kyouraku drawls as he places a hand on Toushiro and moves in front. "There's no need sir. After all, he deserves it." Shunsui's eyes darken but he hid it by lowering his hat; while Toushiro bit his lips and Rangiku rushes over to help Tensa up. "Did…Ichigo agreed to this?" Renji felt the irritation grew and he opens his mouth to retort. "Yes I did." The other 2 captains focused on the orange hair male who had made his appearance with his children; sound asleep from crying for too long.

"Kurosaki why…?" "I've already said it before Toushiro. That Hollow was dead to me the moment he committed those sins." "But he didn't…!" Shunsui raised a hand cutting off Toushiro momentarily. "I presume you must be happy right now. No more needing to see that Hollow in front of your face…not being able to feel him or sense him…" Renji glared at the captain and worriedly glanced at his 'wife' who had fallen silent at those words. "Yes." Brown eyes gaze back determinedly at the eighth division captain. "I am happier. I do not have to be tied down by his existence and it is pleasant since he was…a sore eye." Toushiro's reiatsu flared and Shunsui's grip on the younger male tightens. "I see… You truly have no regrets." Ichigo felt a sudden flash of irritation at the words. "Do you have something to say Kyoraku taicho?"

"Oh no nothing at all… In fact, Hitsugaya taicho and I were just about to leave. Please excuse us and have a…nice day." The brown hair male tipped his hat and shun po away with Toushiro. "Are you alright?" Rangiku asks softly as Tensa nods; his expression unreadable. "Thank you Rangiku san." The orange hair woman wanted to say something but closes her mouth and gave a comforting squeeze to Tensa's shoulder. "If you need anything…" Tensa nods and Rangiku shun po off after sparing a fierce glare at Ichigo and Renji who both returned a similar glare.

Ichigo let out a relieved sigh as Rangiku vanished. "You alright?" "Yeah just tired and relieved." Renji smiles before taking Koya from Ichigo's arms. "I guess the trip to your dad is off?" "No, I think it will be good. Old goat face can distract them from the issue at hand…" Ichigo trails off as he realizes Tensa just standing there, gazing towards the door entrance. "Tensa. We're leaving." The sword spirit didn't respond. "Tensa?" The sword spirit's hand tightened into a fist and he slowly gaze back at Ichigo. The orange head was taken aback by the anguish in the spirit's eyes but nevertheless maintained a poker face. "We're leaving soon. Take a break." Tensa continue to gaze at Ichigo before closing his eyes in resignation. "Understood." The spirit vanished knowing too well that the master that he had once known no longer exists.

* * *

Thirteen Division quarters

A tense silence had fallen over the occupants currently occupying the room of the sickly thirteen squad captain after the eighth division captain had reluctantly disclosed the situation to the sickly captain. "Why…did this happen…?" Toushiro gritted his teeth in seething anger. "We should have stopped him." "We didn't have enough evidence…" "Even so…! We shouldn't have let him be taken away! Who knows what that crazed man has in mind; Shiro might…!" The words lodged themselves harshly in his throat as Kyoraku remained silent at the outburst when Ukitake cuts in. "There's no point arguing, we have to…" Ukitake was soon cut off by a round of coughing and Kyoraku leans over to rub his back.

"Cough…K-Kyoraku…" "Rest Uki… We will figure it out…" Kyoraku was cut short when he heard the familiar shouts of both third seats and the shoji doors to the room slide open. The group stare in notable surprise at the arrival of the seventh division captain while Shuhei followed behind him. Without a word; he shuts the shoji doors; ignoring the cries of the third seats outside as the eyes of the group focused on him. "Shuhei…" "I-I'm sorry Hitsugaya taicho, Muguruma taicho…found out about it…" "Not his fault, I forced it out of him so pipe it down chibi." Toushiro growled at the comment and said nothing while Kyoraku and Jushiro blinked at the sudden development. "I heard he got taken didn't he?" "We wouldn't be having this discussion in the first place if he wasn't caught!" The chibi captain snarled as Jushiro placed a hand on his shoulder to pull him back.

"That's why I'm here to help." Kensei stated and the group instantly turn to focus on him as he pulls out several files. "These are…" "The files on his Hollow experimentation." "If you are thinking on trying to pin illegal Hollow experimentation on him it's not going to work as to the Soutaicho it is legal to find out how to destroy the Hollows more effectively." "Let me finish. Take a look at the bottom of these pages." Jushiro peers down at the page; his eyes widen and he instantly snatches the report up for a closer look.

"These are some kind of numbers…?" "A code but what kind it is I'm not too sure." "There's a character in front of the numbers…?" The group huddle closer and notices the Japanese character scribbled at the front of the numbers. "Initials…no…" "Whatever it is…we need to hurry and crack the code. We have no more time." Toushiro states as the group split their tasks. "Please…hold on Shiro… We will get to you soon… I swear on my rank and pride!"

**To be continued**

* * *

Meme12: …To be continued… (Holding back tears)

OC Shadow walks in.

Shadow: It's ok let it out. (Pats her head)

Meme12: No…won't…cry…sniff…WAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Wails with waterfall tears)

Yakumi: Damn…this chapter really upset her this time… (Searching for tissues)

Shadow: She likes Shiro. That's why it's hard to put a character through this… (Continues to rub Meme12's back)

Yakumi: Hey Shadow.

Shadow: Yeah?

Yakumi: Has the water level gone up here? (Looks around)

Shadow: …Yeah. (Notices both of them standing in 1.2 m deep of water)

Yakumi: Oh no…SHE'S FLOODING UP THE ROOM! (Desperately looking for a way to drain the water)

Ichigo: Damn you Meme12…! (Kicks open door)

Meme12: Waaaaaaahh! (More tears erupt)

Ichigo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (Washed away by a flood of tears)

Yakumi: …Well that works.

Shadow: O.O

Please read and review. This is Meme12 saying sayonara matta o!


End file.
